


Enough

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: When Emma says it back...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little gem hiding away, so I thought I'd share! There can never be too much sq fluff :) Set just after season 5 finale. Enjoy!

Regina looked up from where she’d been hiding in her vault due to the footsteps invading the silence. Emma walked to where she sat, hands shaking by her sides and bottom lip trembling. A deep frown formed on Regina’s forehead. She stood instantly. “Emma,” she said, taking a few steps closer.

Emma shuffled and wiped away the stray tears furiously with the back of a palm before crossing her arms. Their eyes met, but Emma’s mouth remained shut.

“Emma,” said Regina softly; the only way she knew how to offer even the slightest bit of comfort.

“I just-” she uncrossed her arms and shook them in front of her, “I needed to tell you something.”

Their eyes stayed connected before Emma lowered her gaze to the floor. Regina roamed her eyes over Emma, heart racing in a way it hadn’t since a dagger had been clasped in her sweaty palm. She swallowed.

“I love you too,” Emma whispered.

Regina inhaled sharply. Emma uncrossed her arms then began to twiddle her fingers in front of her middle. Regina’s wide eyes bore into her as she stood stock still.

“In the apartment, you said-” Emma’s eyes met her own and she gave Regina this watery smile on a shrug, “you said you loved me.”

Emma bit her trembling lip. So many years of rejection, built into a single moment which could cause everything they had constructed to crumble to the ground. Regina nodded slowly, forcing her lips into a smile.

She took a step forwards. “I do Emma,” she said thickly, eyes glistening and closed the small distance, “very much.”

“You’re my best friend, Regina.”

“Who would’ve imagined we would get here?” Regina chuckled, smiling up at Emma. She smiled back down as their eyes sparkled.

Regina leaned into Emma, wrapping both arms around her waist on a sigh. Her eyes closed the moment a pair of arms circled her shoulders and held her close. She squeezed her arms tighter on instinct, the feeling of Emma’s warm breath tickling her neck sending a shiver down her spine. She didn’t move. Refused to move. Not from the arms keeping her upright.

“Hey,” Emma breathed, smiling into Regina’s neck, one hand running along her back.

“Hey.” Regina sighed, content to stay within Emma’s embrace for as long as the moment would allow. She kept her eyes closed, pushing away any thought which had the potential to ruin this moment.

Perhaps it was enough.

To have Emma’s love.

It was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

“Regina,” Emma whispered, fingers brushing through Regina’s hair, “are we just going to stand here all day?” Emma’s other arm tightened despite her words.

“Hmmm,” was all Regina managed as a reply, eyes still squeezed tightly as she relaxed fully into the warm embrace. Emma chuckled and Regina smiled, thinking she could stay here for all eternity. Her grip on Emma tightened, not yet ready to let go.

Emma pulled Regina in closer, holding her there as Regina squeezed her eyes tightly. The arms wrapped around Emma’s waist tightened on instinct. They remained this way for a few long moments, before Emma loosened her grip, shifting so she stood upright with her arms hanging loosely around Regina’s neck.

Regina’s hands travelled down Emma’s body until she clasped her hands behind her lower back. They stood close together and if anyone were to look upon them, it would seem as if they were lovers; the comfortable nature of their embrace as if they’d been doing this for years.

Regina sought out Emma’s eyes and swallowed. “Hey,” she said, voice hoarse. The idea of being able to find comfort within Emma’s arms everyday sprung into her mind, so too did the thought of those arms slipping around her waist as she slept. She sighed.

“What?” Emma chuckled, licking her lips.

Needy eyes devoured Emma, for everything they were and could be. It would’ve been so easy to lean in. To taste Emma’s lips. The vault around them faded away, so too did any other rational thought, etched out by desire and a burning passion so strong, nothing else mattered.

Regina drowned in Emma’s eyes as her own eyes made miniscule movements. “Go on a date with me,” spilled from her mouth. Emerald eyes widened so she clasped her mouth together, crashing back to a reality where Emma was happy _without_ her.

“I’m-” she took a step back, fingers running over the fabric of Emma’s coat before dropping to her sides in defeat. She shook her head, throat constricting whilst berating herself for being such an idiot, “I shouldn’t have-” she tried to push past Emma, but an arm gripped onto her upper arm, pulling her back.

“Regina.” Emma tugged gently. “Regina, wait.”

She squeezed her eyes tightly and cursed at herself. On a deep breath, she turned and Emma’s fingers loosened their grip, her arm falling back down. Biting her lip, Regina crossed both arms around her chest and tilted her head to look at the ground. “Just forget it,” she whispered.

Emma took a step closer, cupped Regina’s cheeks, smirking at Regina’s little gasp. “I didn’t think you would see me as more,” she whispered, leaning in before Regina could catch up. Soft lips brushed her own and Regina’s eyes fluttered closed. Emma pushed firmer, parting her lips and pushing back as Regina moaned.

Regina’s hands slowly made their way up Emma’s arms. She wrapped them around Emma’s neck, pulling her in close. They found a steady rhythm, their sighs and hums expanding into the vault.

Regina sighed into Emma’s mouth, feeling her entire body tingle with want. They both began to pull away. Emma whispered, “Regina,” as their lips parted. Tentatively, Regina opened her eyes at the breathy sound of her name. Emma had her eyes shut and a small smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

Slowly, those eyes opened, the smile growing steadily. “I would like that,” she whispered to Regina’s disbelief. She stood still, her hands sliding down Emma’s arms. Their fingers intertwined and Regina stared at their conjoined hands before glancing back up to Emma.

Her heart hadn’t stopped thumping the entire time. No words would form even if dozens of thoughts raced. It stopped on one. “But you’re with…him,” she said, voice shaking.

Emma shook her head and swallowed. “We broke up-” she bit her lip, “I…I didn’t feel like myself anymore and I…I just…couldn’t.” A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

“Emma-”

“I’m gunna need some time, Regina” said Emma, squeezing Regina’s palms against her own, “but I’m going to hold you to that date.” She gave Regina another watery smile then leant in to gently peck Regina’s lips. “I want you,” she whispered, as their lips still touched.

She nodded slightly, “take all the time you need Emma.” There was still a curdling in her stomach, an uncertainty she couldn’t shift. As if this was all smoke and mirrors and any moment something would destroy it. A warm hand cupped her cheek again. Emma looked deeply into her eyes.

“I love you,” said Emma, accentuating each word, “but I need some time to find myself first. After everything, I just, I really don’t want to mess this up. If that’s what you want-” Emma eyes flicked up, as of this thought had only just occurred.

Regina tipped her head and smiled through unshed tears. “It’s always been you, Emma,” she said, “but, what changed?”

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. “I kept thinking about my future. What it would look like. And every time, all I could see were two people.” She looked back at Regina, smiling in a way which had Regina captivated. “Henry…and you.”

Emma leant back in to capture’s Regina’s lips, a rainbow emitting the moment they touched, their combined magic and shared love growing and pushing out for the entire town to lay witness to. Not that it mattered; in that moment, they found the love and family and hope they’d spent a life time trying to find.

It wasn’t just enough; it was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I couldn't leave it without them admitting it was more than just friends! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
